Life Ain't A Box of Chocolates
by JassXOXO
Summary: After Kagome's parents die in a car crash, she moves to Tokyo to live with her grandpa in an old shrine. She thinks her life is horrible, but then she meets Inuyasha Taisho. Smart, cute, and charming? Yeah, and I'm The Queen of England. IK MS SR
1. Prologue

**Life Ain't A Box Of Chocolates: Chapter 1**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters .**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Kagome Higurashi, get out of bed and hurry up! You are going to be late for school. Do you want me to drive you or not?"

Kagome's mother's voice awoken Kagome from her day dreamer state. "Ok mom, I will be down in a minute," she called from her room.

She quickly jumped out of her bed, and tore off her pink pyjamas. She changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue sweater. Hurriedly, she stuffed the homework from last night into her book bag. She ran down the stairs to the dining room. She grabbed a piece of toast that was lying on a plate, and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Hey, that was mine!" whined her little brother Souta.

"Sorry Souta," she apologized. She gobbled it up, and drank the milk that was lying on the counter, which also happened to be her brother's. Souta scowled and set another slice of bread into the toaster.

"Thanks a lot sis." Kagome smiled wickedly before jumping into her mother's Mitsubishi (AN: Not mine.)

"Is dad at work already?" she asked as her mom started up the engine.

"Yes, he had an important meeting with one of his clients." Kagome's mother said looking at the clock in the car, "We will both be late if we do not go soon."

Kagome nodded and her mom backed out of the driveway and drove off to her school. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at their destination, her high school, well not quite. She always had her mom drop her a couple blocks away from the school; it was kind of geeky to be driven to school these days, especially because Kagome was one of the very few seniors who still have not received their license. Let's just say, do not take your drivers test after you came back from a two month long trip to Japan, where they drive on the _**other,**_ side of the road.

She was about to slam the door shut when she finally remembered something. She poked her head through the door, "Remember mom. The tournament is today at six o'clock. Promise to be there, alright?"

Kagome's mom laughed, "Do not worry. I have my black berry set for 5:30." Kagome nodded and slammed the door shut, and watched her mom drive away to her office. She smiled before slinging her back pack over her shoulder and walked off into the direction of the high school where she met up with a couple of her friends.

Her group of friends consisted of several people of different size, and race. Her best friends Elise and Lisa Lalonde, twins from France; Tom Whiteman, a London born kid from well London; Angelique Tensiu a native New Yorker who was also a wolf Youkai; Ryan Abbott, one of the school preps, with the perfect hair, grades, and attitude, but sadly, gay. And last but not least, Eric Astringe, the German foreign exchange student who was staying with Ryan.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said cheerfully walking up to them.

They all turned from their discussion to see her. "Hello!" replied Elise.

She smiled and stood beside Ryan and Angelique. "Hey, you got a new haircut! I like it!" she exclaimed touching the ends of Angelique's hair.

She growled and grabbed her hair, "I have said this over a million times, do not touch my hair."

Kagome pouted playfully, "Fine, be a party pooper" The group laughed at their childish antics, while Ryan swung an arm over her shoulder.

"Oh come on Kaggy Waggy, cheer up!"

Kagome glared at him, "I hate you sometimes" she muttered.

"Hate? Me?" he gasped playfully earning a punch from Kagome. "It would be bad for my reputation you know. I mean I didn't get Mr. Likeable for nothing."

Kagome giggled softly and rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, your oh so famous reputation. What is up with boys and their reps anyways?" she asked.

Ryan shrugged, "You tell me babe."

Kagome elbowed him in the stomach, "I told you not to call me that!"

Ryan held his stomach, "OK, sorry. Why did you have to do that? Gee, I swear this friendship will end with me dead or something," he chided playfully. Kagome glared at him before elbowing him again

"How about the grave?" Ryan chuckled, and clutched his stomach.

"Ouch!" said Tom peering down at his friend in dire need of help.

"Need some help there chap?" he asked. Ryan nodded and they both walked up to the school while the rest of the group laughed.

"I swear he's right" giggled Elise.

"Oh, you want to be elbowed to huh?"

Elise shook her head and ran behind Eric, "Save me please!" she said.

"Nope, sorry this one is all yours girl," Eric said stepping out of her clutches giving Kagome full access to the girl, but then the bell rang for them to go inside.

"Hey, what do you know. Saved by the bell!" she exclaimed before dashing off to her homeroom.

"She's lucky she was saved by the bell," huffed Kagome.

Angelique patted her friend on the back, "It's ok. You'll get her next time fighter."

The group walked up the stairs, "We shall not forget ye dearly beloved sun, you shall always be in thy heart," announced Elise. She was the most dramatic person of the group. She had been in several plays during her life, and sometimes even in Broadway.

A group of girls, a real life version of the Plastics (Mean Girls) to be exact, sniggered as they walked past them. Although unlike the Plastics who were popular, they were much more feared, and hated.

"Aargh! I hate those sluts!" muttered Kagome before pushing open the metal doors and into the hell which they called school.

Kagome trudged to her locker and quickly threw in her book bag. She took out two text books, one for math, and the other for science. She took out her binder before slamming her locker and heading to the class that she most dreaded, science and math. The same class and same teacher. She gulped and put one hand on the door knob. She turned it and opened the door. Suddenly the smell of egg salad sandwiches hit her nose full throttle sending Kagome a much needed bathroom break.

"I hate this class," she whined.

Thankfully she sat by the window, but her luck ran out when Johnny Filose sat in front of her. Now before you think she is mean or anything, let's just say he has problems holding in his odours. Not only does he have major B.O. problems, but to add to the list, farts.

She sighed, "Now class," she mimicked under her breath as her teacher Mr. Sanders stood up in front of the class wearing black slacks that ended just above his ankles, a grey suit jacket, and a peach color cashmere sweater. "Today we will be having a pop quiz, now I hope you all studied the periodical table of elements. Now please take out a pen and paper and put your name and date on top of the sheet."

She grumbled taking out the needed items, '_Great_' she thought. Just what she needed to start her day, a pop quiz. She thanked Kami that she had memorized the periodical table of elements back in the 9th grade. She silently thanked her old grade nine science teacher Mrs. Grahams and started to work on her paper.

**End of day: Gym**

Kagome took out her bow and arrows out of the large gym locker. Tonight would be a fantastic day for her; tonight were the school district archery championships. This year she planned to take gold, just like the past two years. She smirked, there was no doubt in her mind that nothing could go wrong. She placed an arrow onto her bow and pulled the string back. She held that position and aimed for the target, she let go of the string and smiled. A perfect bull's-eye. Behind her she could hear some clapping, she turned around to see Jenna Scott standing behind her, a new transfer student from Canada. Not to mention her next door neighbour.

"Hey Jenna!" she said cheerfully. Jenna smiled setting down her bow and arrows.

'Can I try?" she asked timidly.

Kagome nodded, "Sure, need some help?" she asked.

Jenna nodded, "Thanks, I've always wanted to try one of these babies out."

Kagome nodded and took out another set of bow and arrows and handed them to Jenna.

"Ok, first you hook the arrow onto the back string like this" she said demonstrating how to place it in. "Then you make sure to keep your pointing finger underneath, but make sure it doesn't touch that much."

Jenna nodded following her instructions.

"Ok, with your other hand, pull the string like this," Kagome said.

Jenna pulled back at the string then relaxed her arm and set down the bow and arrows.

"Ok, so try it on your own."

Jenna nodded and tried it out. The arrow flew to the target and hit it, but not the center.

"Great job!" Kagome said patting Jenna on the back.

Jenna smiled, "Wow, that was a lot harder then I thought it would be."

Kagome smiled, "Yeah well there are many surprises in life" she joked.

Jenna and Kagome shared a laugh, "Well good luck today."

Kagome smiled. "I'll need it."

Jenna shrugged, "You never know. Well I have to go, my mom is cooking this big dinner in honour of my dad's return, or something like that."

Kagome nodded. Jenna was an army brat. Moving from country to country, city to city.

"Be sure to say hi to him for me," Kagome said. Jenna nodded and left the gym leaving Kagome alone to shoot arrows at the target.

She was about to go for her 16th one in a row when her cell phone began to ring. She fumbled through her gym bag till she found her pink and white candy cane stripped sell phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Yes, this is Kagome." She sat down on her gym bag and crossed her legs. "Yes, I know. What? Are you sure? What! Are you serious? Is this some kind of sick joke?" she demanded.

The other person on the other phone said no. She dropped her phone and it hit the floor with a small crash. She shook her head and tears began to from in her eyes, "No, this is not happening. This is all some kind of sick and twisted dream," she said as tears began to flow down her cheeks like water in a river.

Her parents, her mom and her dad were dead. Gone, she would never be able to talk to her mom about boys, or her dad about sports, and ask him for help with her homework. It was like today, she talked to her mom when she dropped her off at school, and maybe this was all her fault.

If she had not told her parents to come to her tournament to watch her, they would not be dead. This was all her fault, her fault they were dead lifeless corpes, waiting to be turned into ashes, or buried under two feet of dirt in some old box. She cried even harder, her sobs echoing through the gym. She didn't even notice the many thundering sounds of feet.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Ryan. She sniffed and tried to wipe her tears away.

"My, my… their gone… they're gone Ryan," she whispered.

Ryan stood there bewildered, "What? Ok, come on Kagome." He said gently bring her to sit on the bleachers. "Tell me Kags, who's gone?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at him and sobbed into his chest, soaking his t-shirt with tears. "My mom, and dad. Their gone and it's my fault" she said.

Ryan looked at her with a pained expression and stroked her ebony black locks, "It's not your fault hon, you didn't kill them right?" he joked trying to ease the pain away.

Kagome pushed away from him, "This isn't funny!" she exclaimed. She could not believe that he thought this was a laughing matter. "I did kill them. I told them to come here," she said pointing to the gym, "To watch me shoot some stupid arrows, and win a stupid cup. They were on their way when a stupid transport truck hit the BMW and killed them, instantly!" she snarled. Her legs crumbled and she fell onto the bleachers and she hugged Ryan. "See, it is…my fault their gone. If I hadn't told them about this, mom would be at home, and I could have surprised her. Then my mom would cook my favourite, oden, then my dad, would come home at six, and he'd watch basket ball with me." She sniffled a bit before continuing, "Then the next day, it'd be Tuesday, waffle day. Mom would make them just right. Perfect temperature and what not, she wouldn't be lying dead in some plastic bag! And my dad, he'd wake up at six, put on an Armani suit, a tie, and head out the door with his brief case in one hand and some file in his other. He'd come home around seven and eat super with us. But it's never going to be like that anymore."

Ryan looked at her and she let the tears roll down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were very rosy.

"It's not your fault" he said. "None of this is."

"Yes it is!" she whimpered.

"No it's not. Were you driving the truck that hit your parents?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"See? It's not your fault, you didn't hit them. Some stupid fat head bastard did!"

Kagome looked at him, "You don't understand Ryan," she whispered before jogging out of the gym, taking the gym bag with her.

"Kagome!" Ryan said catching up with her.

"Don't," she sighed, "Just don't talk to me right now ok?" she said putting on her sweater.

Ryan nodded but before he did he grabbed her by the arm, "Just do not do anything stupid ok?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded, "I won't," she said.

He nodded and let go of her arm and let her go. He watched her walk to her house with a sad smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So… how was it? Good? Bad? Please R & R and tell me! I just wrote this chapter kind of quick so please don't mind the shortness of this. I just wanted to know if this was a good idea or not. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Airport Mishaps

**Life Ain't no Box of Chocolates: Chapter II**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it. _Runs off to the bathroom and cries heart out._

**Just a quick shout out to:** Angel-of-Darkness69k, Inuyasha'smainqueaze, Inu-Tachi Clan, Inu-Chan Sesh's Lil bro, lyn, King of Kitana, and CherryBlossomAngel-225 – Thank you all so much for reviewing! You guys RULE!

* * *

Kagome walked up the driveway to her house. Once she got up to the front she fished out her keys, and unlocked the door. Her hands were shaking. She stepped inside and took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of her house. She put her knapsack on the floor and walked over to the dining table. She placed one hand on the glass table; the other grasped the top of a chair. Her mom's.

It was just yesterday that the whole family ate supper together. Everyone was alive. Happy, eating, loving, joking. Here. Kagome broke down and sat down on one of the wood chairs.

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around to see her younger brother Souta. Kagome sniffled, and stood up. He came running to her and she hugged him. She felt numb. She didn't care.

* * *

The snake in her gut had disappeared by the next week or so. It was now the day of the funeral. The coldness in her belly remained, so did the numbing. Her parents died a week ago. She kept telling herself that but she couldn't believe it. She wouldn't. Seven days. And now she was at their funeral.

Her grandfather arranged it. He flew down from Tokyo, Japan. Now he was here, Grandpa, tears forming in his eyes. His daughter, his baby, had died along with his son-in law.

Kagome wore a black sweater with a low v-neck and a white tang top underneath and a grey skirt. Her friends were here, so were her parents co-workers. There were also some of her brother's friends.

A priest said a prayer. Souta was crying, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Kagome hadn't heard a single thing that the priest has said. Kagome watched the coffins being lowered into the grave. Her mother's first, then her father's.

Kagome didn't even notice that she was crying. She didn't even notice the umbrella in her hand. Or the rain being poured down on her. Her shoulders were shaking, her face drenched with tears. She wiped off the excess water and blinked back the rest of the tears. The ceremony was over and the sweater was beginning to itch. Kagome felt someone's arm go around her. She looked up. It was her grandfather.

"Grandpa," she bowed her head down to show respect.

"No need for formalities Kagome," he said. He squeezed her shoulder. "We should get going."

Kagome nodded in agreement. She grasped Souta's left hand and they left the graveyard. All three then walked up to a black Mercedes and piled in.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled and got out of the sleek yellow checker taxi. His younger sibling Shippo had been kicking his knee non-stop the whole ride. He looked at the hotel he would be staying in. It was tall, fancy, _good enough _he thought. He looked over his shoulder to see his parents paying the taxi driver and his younger brother trying to get his luggage out of the car.

"Need some help there runt?" he asked walking over to him.

"No," Shippo replied firmly. Shippo finally got a grasp of the luggage and tried to get it out. He tugged at it but it simply hit the trunk's insides.

Inuyasha watched in amusement, "You sure?" he asked offering his help. Smirking, Inuyasha easily lifted his larger suit case out of the trunk and put it on one of the silver trolley.

Shippo looked at him, "I'm sure." He was determined to get his Spiderman suitcase out of the trunk. By himself.

Inuyasha shrugged and took out the rest of the family's luggage onto the trolley while Shippo's was left in the trunk. Shippo tugged, a little too hard though. He toppled onto the hard cement.

"Mommy!" Shippo cried out. Inuyasha's and Shippo's mother looked over her shoulder and hurried over to them.

"Shippo Honey? Are you ok?" she cooed helping her son off of the driveway.

"No" Shippo cried flinging his short arms around his mother's neck. "Yashie wouldn't get my suitcase and I had to do it all by my self!" Inuyasha looked at his younger brother, hatred seething in his eyes.

"You fucking runt!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha Taisho! You know I do not tolerate and profanity. Especially in front of your younger brother!" she scolded.

"I do not tolerate any profanity" he mimicked sardonically under his breath.

"Inuyasha. I heard that. Now go get your brother's suitcase" she said.

"But…" he said.

"Now!" she demanded. Inuyasha scowled but complied with his mother's command. He slowly took Shippo's out of the trunk and chucked it onto the trolley. Harshly.

"Momma!" screamed Shippo noticing how Inuyasha had chucked his suitcase.

"What is it?" she asked rubbing her temples. This was supposed to be a small family vacation. Where she could relax and take a break, but apparently no. The Gods hated her right now.

"Inuyasha threw my spider man suit case on the ground!"

"No I didn't!" Inuyasha said.

Inutaisho sighed and helped Shippo retrieve his suitcase from the floor.

Finally they checked into the hotel. Inuyasha and Shippo sharing room C112 and their parents taking room C113.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed and tugged at his tie. It was too tight.

"Do I have to wear this dad?"

He felt stiff. Inuyasha wore a black Armani suit, a creamy white shirt and a pearl grey Hermès tie.

"Yes you do son," Inutaisho replied. He fixed Inuyasha's tie so it wasn't as tight.

"Why? It's a fucking funeral. I don't even know who the hell the dead people are!" he muttered.

"Inuyasha! Do not speak to me in that tone!" warned Inutaisho.

'_Don't speak to me in that tone' _he mimicked silently in his head.

"Sorry dad," he apologized.

"Son, people will be there, and might I say very important people will be there also. Must I remind you that you must dress to impress." He stated haughtily.

Inuyasha snorted. "Dad, you don't wear Armani's at funerals."

Inutaisho turned to face his son. "Then son, do tell. Where do you wear Armani's?" he asked snottily.

Inuyasha looked at his father and shrugged. "At the prom?" he suggested. It was then Inutaisho's turn to snort.

"Why can't I wear," Inuyasha searched through his suit case and took out a black dress shirt and matching black trousers, "This?" he asked holding it up.

Inutaisho eyed it wearily and sighed. "If you must," he said holding his hands up to show defeat.

Inuyasha snickered and picked up his clothes and went into the bathroom to change. Once he finished he met his family at the bottom of the stairs in the lobby.

"Took you long enough," Shippo said clinging onto his mother's arms.

Inuyasha glared and mumbled something under his breath. "Why doesn't Sesshomaru have to be here?" he asked.

"Because he wants to concentrate on his school studies. And If I am not mistaken, you are the one who insisted to come."

"Keh, more like wants to concentrate on Rin."

Inutaisho glared at his son.

"Inuyasha, you're too stupid to stay home!" exclaimed Shippo.

"Runt, that doesn't make any sense."

"Come on boys. No more fighting. We have to get to the funeral in ten minutes," Akira (Inuyasha' mother) said. Inutaisho hailed down a taxi and sat in the front. Shippo, Inuyasha, and their mother in the back.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver.

Inutaisho fished out a small piece of paper, "The graveyard by time's square". (I'm not even sure there is one.) The cab driver nodded and pulled down his head in concentration. Several minutes after they arrived at their destination.

Inuyasha was first to get out of the taxi. He walked up the trail, his family walking after him. He looked around and noticed a large group of people dressed in black. Obviously the funeral was there. Inuyasha sighed and waited for his family to catch up. He noticed many other people getting out of their cars too, and heading towards the funeral.

Once his family finally had caught up, they walked to the grave. There were two head stones, one said:

_**Yuri Higurashi – 1963-2005.**_

_**Loving mother, wife, and friend. **_

_**Will always be remembered for years to come.**_

The other said:

_**Damien Higurashi – 1961-2005**_

_**Father, Business man and Husband.**_

_**Known best for being true. **_

He looked over to see his father put his face down. He wondered why he was here. He didn't even know who these people were. He'd rather be reading a book, which he hated to do. He felt something wet hit the top pf his head. He looked up. It was raining. "Great," he muttered.

Umbrellas began popping up. An old lady handed him one, "Thanks," he thanked gratefully. He was truly thankful to this old lady. The old woman smiled and turned her head to pay attention to the pastor. Inuyasha simply tuned out. He was as bored as hell. He looked around the group of people.

There were many people here, some crying, others holding in their tears. He looked to see his younger brother crying his heart out. Inuyasha snorted, the kid was too soft. He sighed and paid attention to the pastor. There wasn't anything else better to do anyways.

"Though they shall live in our hearts forever," he said. The caskets were slowly lowered into the now muddy holes. He then noticed a girl. Probably around the same age as him, watching the caskets being lowered into the ground intently. She was biting her lip to stop it from quivering.

She wore a black sweater, with a slight v-neck. He couldn't help but check her out. She looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit him, she looked like his ex girlfriend over in Japan. (A/N: Hmm, wonder who that could be? Any guesses?) Except this girl's facial features were softer. She had a soft, yet strong aura around her.

He felt a sharp tug on his arm. It was his younger brother. "What do you want kid?" he asked.

"Momma said it's time to go" he whispered. Inuyasha nodded and picked up his younger brother.

**

* * *

**

Kagome was sitting on the chair. People were everywhere. Food were everywhere. She'd stuffed herself silly. Though the numbness never left her body. Maybe she should be glad to fell numb. But she wasn't. She loved her parents. Now they were gone.

She just sat there. Watching her grandfather move from person to person. Watching them say how sorry they were for their loss. She wanted to cry her eyes out. But not in public she told her self. She swiftly turned around when someone caught her eye.

It was a young man, probably seventeen or perhaps eighteen. He had long, silver hair. And like most people in the room, wore black clothing. He was sitting on the couch rubbing his temples.

'_Probably bored out of his mind_' she thought. '_He is handsome though_' she said to herself. She practically kicked herself for thinking that, especially right now.

She walked up the stairs to her now empty room. She had cleared her room earlier. Why? Because of her parents will. She would have to move to Japan to live with her grandfather.

Kagome kicked her luggage and it fell on the floor. It made a loud bang. She didn't care. It could have exploded in a million pieces and she still wouldn't have cared. She didn't pick it up. She simply climbed into her bed.

She stared at the ceiling. _What if the tournament hadn't been that night? _She thought over and over. _What if I told them not to bother coming. What if I hadn't made such a big deal over it?_

Kagome felt new tears being sprung into her eyes. She sighed and let them fall. Slowly she began to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep…

_

* * *

_

Kagome walked through the metal detectors at the airport. It didn't beep. She picked up her bag lying on the end of the conveyor belt. She handed a woman dressed in a blue uniform, her ticket. The lady scanned it and gave it back to Kagome. She waited for her grandfather and her brother to do the same.

She walked through the long carpeted hallways which headed to the airplane. She felt a tug on her shirt, it was a little boy with brownish orangish hair dressed in blue jeans and a yellow and light blue shirt. (An: Is that close enough to the original outfit for you?)

"Miss." He started. "Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" The young boy asked.

Kagome smiled, "I don't know but I'll help you find them ok?" she asked. The young boy nodded eagerly.

"Kagome?" asked Kagome's grandfather.

Kagome looked up, "It's ok Grandfather. I'll catch up with you and Souta later." He nodded and led Souta to the airplane.

Kagome took the little boy's hand. "What's your name?" she asked friendly.

"Shippo!" he replied.

"And your last name?" she asked.

"Taisho" Shippo replied.

Kagome nodded, "Do you know what you're doing here?"

Shippo nodded. "We're going back home to Japan!" he exclaimed happily.

Kagome smiled, "I'm going to Japan too!" she said.

Kagome looked around the terminal. No one looked like they had lost their child. Then, faintly she could hear some voices calling for Shippo.

"Come on!" Kagome said leading young Shippo to whichever was calling her name.

"Mommy!" shirked Shippo jumping into his mother's arms.

"Oh, Shippo honey. I thought you got kidnapped or something," his mother said.

Then a man walked over to them and gave Shippo a hug.

"Don't run away again ok?" he said kissing Shippo's forehead.

"Yes Daddy," Shippo mumbled.

He laughed. Then Kagome noticed another man walking over to the trio. He looked like the man from the funeral _'party'_.

"Runt! Don't do that again!" he said ruffling his hair.

"Ok Yash!" Shippo said planting a big wet one on his cheek.

"Oh gross!" Inuyasha said wiping his cheek with his sleeve. Then the father walked over to her.

"Thank you very much for finding our son" he started, "My wife and I both express our deepest thanks." He took out his wallet and fished out $100 US.

Kagome stood there in shock. "No. I can't take this" she said handing back the money to him.

He shook his head. "Please do. It's the least we can do."

Kagome looked at the money in her hand. "No, it's not right." She said thrusting the money over to him. "All I did was come over here in this direction because I heard your wife calling for your son."

Again he shook his head, "I believe you should take money. If you hadn't found him… who knows who would of," he placed the money into her hands.

"But…" she started but he shook his head.

Kagome sighed and stuffed the money into her back pocket. "Well I'm going to miss the plane. See you later Shippo!"

Kagome walked up the short metal stairs and found her seat. It was in first class. She sat by her brother who was busy playing some game on his Nintendo SP.

Her grandpa was sitting behind them talking to another elderly man about shrines and temples. With a loud sigh she took out her blue I-pod mini and stuck the headphones into her ear. She switched it on. She pressed the next button a couple of times before stopping. The song was Over and Over Again by Nelly Featuring Tim McGraw. She turned up the volume to 15 and drowned out the rest of the world.

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause it's all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo

I can't wait to see you  
Want to see if you still got that look in your eyes  
That one you had for me before we said our goodbyes  
And it's a shame that we got to spend our time  
Being mad about the same things  
Over and over again  
About the same things  
Over and over again  
Ohhhh

But I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again yeah  
And I can't take it yeah I can't shake it  
Nooo

I remember the day you left  
I remember the last breath you took right in front of me  
When you said that u would leave  
I was too damn stubborn to try to stop you or say anything  
But I see clearly now  
And this choice I made keep playing in my head  
Over and over again  
Playing my head  
Over and over again  
Ohhhh

I think she's leaving  
Ooh man she's leaving  
I don't know what else to do  
(I Can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Now that I've realized that I'm going down  
From all this pain you've put me through  
Every time I close my eyes I lock it down oh  
I can't go on not loving you)

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah  
Cause its all in my head  
I think about it over and over again  
I replay it over and over again  
And I can't take it I can't shake it  
Nooo

Over and Over again  
Over and Over again  
Cause it's all in my head

* * *

Kagome slammed the door to the taxi van shut and looked up at the long flight of stairs. She sighed and struggled to open the trunk. Once she succeeded she smiled and took her luggage out with an ease.

"Is there an elevator to get up their gramps?" asked Souta.

Their grandfather shook his head, "This isn't Hollywood anymore," he said starting to walk up the long flight of stairs. Kagome and Souta sighed, following their grandfather up the long flight of stairs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hate it or love it? Song is not mine.


End file.
